cardfightvanguardfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 13
' The End of the Shop Tournament '''(Ketchaku! Shoppu Taikai) ''is the thirteenth episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard. It premiered on April 9, 2011. It looks like Aichi is winning the battle, but Kamui has a trick up his sleeve: Tornado Stand Galactica! With only 2 damage needed to win, Aichi takes his turn with confidence. He switches the position of the Rear Guards, Marron and Epona and calls Gancelot. He also calls Wingal to the Rear Guard. His first attack with Blaster Blade, boosted by Wingal, is not guarded dealing one damage. Kamui draws a trigger and increases Mr. Invincible, his Vanguard’s power by 5k. Aichi attacks with King of Knights Alfred but Kamui guards with Shining Lady and Rock the Wall, and Alfred is short of dealing damage by 15k power. Rock the Wall then goes into Kamui's Soul. Aichi draws a critical trigger but even with the 5k points he still lacks 10k. So instead he gives the +1 damage and +5k power to Gancelot, who attacks with a boost from Marron. Gancelot's attack fails as Kamui guards again. He puts his other Rock the Wall into Mr. Invincible’s soul. Aichi ends his turn. 4-5. Kamui rides another Mr. Invincible on top of his old Mr. Invincible. He then uses its Soul Charge and it now has 8 in its Soul. He calls King of Sword and attacks Alfred. Aichi’s hesitant but lets it through. Kamui then boosts Mr. Invincible with Shining Lady and attacks Alfred. Aichi guards against this attack. Last attack is the attack from his Vanguard Mr. Invincible. Aichi guards with Future Knight Llew's 5k Shield and intercepts with Blaster Blade’s 5k Shield. This isn’t enough as Kamui draws a stand trigger giving Mr. Invincible 5k more power and standing King of Sword. Luck is on Aichi’s side as he draws a heal trigger, Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine. He raises his Alfred's power by 5k. 5-5. But it’s not over yet. On his turn, Kamui displays and drops all 8 of Mr. Invincible's Soul and at the cost of 5, untaps all of his cards. This is Mr. Invincibl e’s special move, Tornado Stand Galactica. He launches his final strike with his Vanguard against Aichi's and wins. It is decided that the final fight will be Toshiki Kai vs Kamui. The full fight is not shown, but we do see that Kamui uses Tornado Stand Galactica at 5-5 again but loses this time to an overpowering Kai. With the tournament finished Nitta makes a surprise announcement. The top four winners of this comp etition will form a team to enter the Championships, the largest Vanguard tournament in Japan. The regional tournament is first, then onto the national one facing off against the best in the country. The team will consist of 3 main fighters and a back up with all four having the h onour of competing in a prestigious event. Aichi realizes that he will be fighting alongside Misaki, Kamui and Kai, and imagines the wrong setting. Continued next episode